


Costume contest

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Halloween Costume contest involving the Marauders in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Wolfstar/Jily.





	Costume contest

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my old tumblr

“Moony, get up,” Sirius demanded pushing his boyfriend towards the edge of the bed. “You’ve napped long enough. If you don’t get up soon you won’t have enough time to dress up before dinner.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Remus mumbled still in a sleepy state of mind.  
Sirius pushed him off the bed and he fell with a loud thump. James snickered from his bed. Remus grumbled as he got up. “Too bad there’s not a grumpy character from the Wizard of Oz because you could be them instead of the Tin Man,” Sirius told him. It was Sirius’s brilliant idea for the four Marauders and Lily to dress up like characters from the Wizard of Oz. Remus got to be the Tin Man, Sirius was Todo, Lily was Dorothy, Peter was the Lion, and James was the scarecrow which Lily said was fitting because James acts like he doesn’t have a brain. For once in his life, James didn’t speak to Lily for half a day after that comment. Over the summer before their seventh year, Remus’s parents had all the Marauders over as well as Lily and they introduced James and Sirius to the Wizard of Oz for the first time. Ever since then, Sirius was obsessed with the movie and wouldn’t let anyone be anything other than characters from that movie for Halloween.  
Peter was already in his lion costume and James was still stuffing his with straw. Sirius was halfway in his costume. Peter walked over to Remus and handed him his costume. Remus got changed into the silver costume. Sirius finished getting ready before helping Remus apply the silver make up to his face.  
“You look so good Moony,” Sirius told him proudly once he had finished.  
“Thanks Pads,” Remus replied happy at the look on Sirius’s face.  
“Can we leave before the two of you end up in a heated make out session,” James asked slightly sickened by the sweetness of their relationship. He would never admit to them that he was never really sick or annoyed by their relationship because he knew that they would exploit that.  
Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs behind James and Peter hand in hand. “Since when in the Wizard of Oz did the dog and tin man become lovers,” Lily teased.  
“Shut up Evans,” Sirius told her. The five of them went into the great hall where most of the school already was waiting for the feast to begin. Sirius looked around to check out the competition for the costume contest judged by the heads of houses and Dumbledore. There would be a winner for group costumes and for an individual costume. Sirius grinned because no one looked better than his group.  
“We’re going to win,” he whispered to Remus who shrugged. For some reason this meant a lot to Sirius and he was going to accept it and be happy for him.  
“If you say so. I do think that we look great and different than everybody else.” Nobody else was dressed up like characters from a Muggle movie which automatically set them apart. At exactly 7, Dumbledore made a speech about Halloween before the food appeared and everybody dug in.  
“Padfoot, I thought dogs didn’t eat chocolate,” James teased as Sirius helped himself to something that was filled with chocolate.  
“Well, I do. It would be impossible not to especially with who I’m dating.”  
Remus rolled his eyes. They would never stop making fun of him for loving chocolate. It wasn’t his fault that chocolate was the best comfort food there was. It was a great help after full moons especially. However, the best chocolate that there was for him was a chocolate covered Sirius. Speaking of which, Sirius had chocolate on his face and he was tempted to lick it off. The look that Sirius gave him wasn’t helping him resist either.  
Sirius moved his face closer to Remus’s. “See something you like?”  
“Yeah, you,” Remus replied before licking the chocolate off and kissing Sirius.  
“Can the two of you please cut it out,” Peter asked rolling his eyes. He was ok with their relationship, he just didn’t like seeing the two of them publicly displaying their affection towards one another which didn’t help with Sirius’s dislike of Peter. Sirius planned on cutting Peter out when they left school. He didn’t have time for semi homophobic rats in his life.  
Remus put his hand on Sirius’s leg and squeezed it to keep him from losing his temper. The atmosphere tension went away after that. Other than that, the feast went smoothly.  
“You know guys, things are going to be a lot different next year when we’re out on our own in the real world,” Sirius said sadly.  
“But we won’t be alone. We’ll still have each other,” James told him.  
“I know that, but you know what I mean. We won’t be here. It is going to suck not being here. I’m going to really miss this place and the amazing food that they have.”  
“Well, you will just have to find someone who is a good cook. Oh, wait, you already have someone in your life that’s a good cook,” Remus told him with a loving smile.  
“I know. And I love you Moony. I’m sorry if I got a little carried away with this whole contest. I just wanted our last year here to end in a bang,” Sirius told the group.  
“And I’m sure it will,” James said wriggling his eyebrows causing Remus to blush, Sirius to grin and kiss his lovers cheek, and Peter to roll his eyes.  
“None of us are mad at you for this,” Lily assured Sirius. “These costumes are really outside the box. There are hardly any costumes based on Muggle characters. Personally these are more exciting than most of those witches or creatures that most everyone else is dressed up as.”  
“I can promise you that this year will end in a bang,” Remus whispered softly in Sirius’s ear sending shivers down his spine.  
As they ate, the professors walked all over the place making notes on their judge cards. Sirius grinned at Dumbledore as he walked by the Marauders before making his way over to the Slytherins. “The only thing I’m not going to miss about being here is the Slytherins. I hate the whole lot of them, especially Snape.”  
“Forget about them and Snape,” Remus told him placing his hand on a spot that always calmed Sirius. “You’re with your friends and me and tonight is special.” Remus softly touched his lips to Sirius’s.  
They continued eating until Dumbledore stood up to announce the winner of the costume contest. Sirius looked like an excited puppy. Sirius stood up and bowed when Dumbledore announced that the Marauders had the most creative costume. The prize consisted of galleons and a picture. After years of being told he was nowhere near the best of anything, being the best of something was an amazing feeling. Sirius looked at Remus and kissed him. “It feels good to be the best at something.”  
“You’re the best at a lot of things Pads. You’re the best boyfriend. You’re the best kisser and I could go on and on,” Remus said kissing Sirius.  
“But for the sake of us innocent eared people, please don’t,” James teased.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. This was the best Halloween ever and it ended with a bang.


End file.
